tourist
by that-girl-who-likes-writing
Summary: she knocked on his door, she wanted to see the world


**Tourist**

A klaroline fanfiction (based on the song Tourist by Luna)

_I guess I'll hang around a little while, while you here  
No, I don't feel like being somewhere else  
I guess I wouldn't mind to fall in love a little bit  
Ouch, I think I fell a little more_

"_Perhaps one day. In a year, or even in a century. You'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

The words, spoken decades ago, rang in Caroline's head as she ran away from her predator. She'd lost everything the moment she left Mystic Falls. Her so called friends were gone. There was only Stefan, and had also disappeared far into his own darkness, doing his best to stop himself from flipping the switch, forgetting the person who ruined his life, only, this time was the first time the damage was more than permanent. It was stitched in his bones forever, and Caroline couldn't stand watch him cut the wounds deeper with every passing moment.

After years past battling different enemies, they were offed by someone they considered family. Of course, Caroline had the rare chance of actually knowing what the older Salvatore was capable of when he didn't get what he wanted.

This time, he wanted Elena.

It was catastrophic, blood everywhere, decapitated bodies of her childhood friends. Both Matt and Jeremy were dead, Bonnie had lost an arm, and Elena, dear Elena, was standing by Stefan, crying over the body of his dead brother. She was sobbing uncontrollably, claiming everything was her fault.

Stefan, however, wasn't crying. He was as calm as always, holding the stake he used to kill his own brother.

He wasn't even concentrated on Elena, he was looking over her shoulder at the person he killed his brother to protect.

Liz.

She was lying in a pool of her own blood, awake only because Stefan fed her his blood before she lost all of hers. She was safe, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

Caroline said nothing, sparing Bonnie and Elena tired, empathic glances as she carefully walked around the corpses of the people she grew up with. She picked Stefan up, took his hand and they helped Liz out of the room. The three of them left soon after, never looking back.

But now, Caroline's past was catching up with her. Her mom had died, peacefully, surrounded by new friends and even some old ones. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and had never woken up.

Caroline left to travel the world after Liz's funeral. She visited Vienna, Budapest, Athens and most of the places she dreamt of as a little girl. She met new friends, both good and bad relationships and was packed with new experiences.

However, a large void had filled her chest ever since she'd left her hometown.

She couldn't quite point it out, but she needed something. Too bad she only realized what she needed while she was being chased down by a vindictive werewolf.

She had a few moments to spare and she spent them thinking of the love she wasted. She took every gesture, every look and every conversation for granted. She ignored the advances of a man she thought she hated, realizing after almost a century that her feelings had nothing to do with hatred.

She reached a dead end, stopping in her tracks, she cursed for everything she could.

"Fucking walls appearing out of nowhere," she murmurs into the wall of an ancient building, "every fucking time I piss off someone stronger than me. Every fucking time."

"Watch the profanities, mademoiselle," a loud growl came from behind her. She sucked in a breath, knowing the damned creature could smell fear. Turning around, she barely managed not to wince when she saw the monstrous eyes in such a young man.

_How the hell did Klaus manage to make yellow eyes look sexy? _She wondered.

"I turn to a truck driver when people try to kill me," she elaborated.

_Why the fuck am I explaining myself to my future murderer? _

"So this is not your first time in this kind of trouble," his accent is thick as he continues talking in a low growl, slowly walking towards her, "and here I thought I was your first."

"Darling," she taunted, "you are my first nothing. Except maybe the first Frenchman trying to kill me. I knew coming to New Orleans was a horrible idea. I fucking knew it. You know how long have I avoided the damned city?"

The man looked seriously perplexed, nearing her.

"Why did you avoid it?" he asks, she takes a step back, hitting the door of the building behind her.

_It's a house_, she realized soon enough.

"Certain talk with a certain hybrid," she replied, her lips curving in a small smile.

"Mikaelson?" the man questioned, his fangs disappearing and his face taking on a look of pure horror.

"Do you know any other?" she mocked, realizing how frightened he was. This was it. Klaus was her ticket out. Saving her ass even when he was possibly miles away.

The mere mention of his name brought fear to hearts of vampire's and werewolves alike. There was, after all, a supernatural war going on, and the Mikaelsons were winning.

The man muttered a curse in French before bolting the place.

She laughed, fixing her dress and running fingers through her hair.

It was time to go have a certain talk with a certain hybrid.

Asking around for Klaus Mikaelson had a certain ring to it, and, as was expected, people didn't think twice before replying truthfully. Even offering warnings.

'_Do not go to that place unprotected.'_

'_If you need something, go to Marcel.'_

'_Avoid the two hybrids at all costs.'_

She only listened to the first one. She brought a stake with her when she came into the enormous mansion. Her eyes widened when she walked through the entrance.

"Knock, knock," she whispered, knowing that the hybrid could hear her.

"Who's there?" Klaus' taunting voice came from upstairs.

"Wait, I know this one," she chuckled, "a vampire, a hybrid and a pastor walk into a bar. Or was it a werewolf? Shit, I might not exactly know it."

"Caroline," Klaus flashes downstairs, standing in front of her, a devil may care smirk plastered on his face.

"Did you expect someone else?" she questioned, walking to him, "'cause I can leave."

He shook his head, his smirk turning to a giant smile. She'd missed those.

"Good," she murmured before running up to him and hugging him.

"I'm taking you for your word," she said to his surprised face, "something about Rome, Paris, maybe Tokyo?"

He shook his head, not quite able to comprehend the situation. Caroline was back. She came to him, with full intention to be with him.

He'd heard, of course, of the horrible events in Mystic Falls, and he had kept tabs on his favorite vampire through the decades.

However, seeing her standing there, by his side, having her arms around his neck for a hug he never hoped to receive. It was otherworldly.

And he would do everything to keep it that way.


End file.
